The Huntress
by XxLostDreamerxX
Summary: This is the tale of Evelyn Mills, otherwise known as The Huntress in the Enchanted Forest and ally to The Huntsman. However, that's a story for another time. In Storybrooke, she is the picture perfect adopted daughter of the Mayor and older sister to Henry Mills. When Emma Swan enters Storybrooke everything Regina worked for begins to crumble. Which side will Evelyn choose?
1. Prologue

**_"I've spent practically my whole life running from people only to realise that who I was really running from is myself and that is someone who I can never escape from."_**

 ** _..._**

Beginnings are always the hardest to write. When you think about it, the beginning can happen anytime and it's sometimes not solely one moment. Each day is a new beginning, another chance to start over.

In the Enchanted Forest, she was known as fearless, wolf-ish Huntress and The Huntsman's sidekick. However, in Storybrooke she is just a regular teenager trying to survive high school and maintain her picture-perfect image under the Mayor's watchful eye.

 ** _..._**

 _AN:_

 _Hello! Welcome to The Huntress take 546!_

 _For those of you who are very familiar with previous versions of this story, welcome back. For those of you reading The Huntress for the first time, welcome! I'm so happy that you've decided to spend time reading my story :)_

 _I apologise immensely for the lack of progress with this story. It's taken me 3 years of trial and error to get here and that's one thing that I'm thankful to have the space to do. So, I want to thank you all for being so patient and not sending me hate for rewriting the story many times. I have so many twists and turns ready and I can't wait to share Evelyn's adventures through season one!_

 _As always please leave any feedback, thoughts, comments, ideas, etc in the comments. I love to read through them and interact with all of you. It honestly is one of my main motivations to write._

 _\- XxLostDreamerxX_


	2. Chapter 1

**_..._**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _Pilot Part 1_**

 ** _..._**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own OUaT or it's characters. All rights go to ABC and the creators of OUaT. I only own original characters and storylines._

 ** _..._**

 **"Mills! Wait up!"**

Evelyn slammed her locker shut with a bang, shoving her school bag over her shoulder. She had hoped to escape the school without interruption, but it seems that was not going to happen today. Or ever. She didn't get very far down the hall before an arm blocked her path, stopping her in her tracks. Rolling her eyes she looked up at the smirking, blue-eyed culprit, "What?"

"I don't even get a hello? Nice to see ya. Nothing?" Seeing that the girl wasn't going anywhere he moved his arm to run his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"No." She huffed, crossing her arms. "What do you want? In case you haven't noticed it's the end of the day and I'd like to go home."

"Thanks for reminding me, I hadn't noticed." He sarcastically replied causing another eye roll from her as she readjusted her bag. Sensing that she was only going to put up with him for so long he decided to cut the chase. "I was just wondering what you're up to Friday night?"

"I'm not going out with you, Ryan." She replied swiftly. Leaning against a locker with her arms still crossed.

"Your loss." Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "If you change your mind you know the address. Oh - " He paused as he glanced at someone approaching the girl from behind. "Feel free to bring your "boy-friend" too."

"I'm just not interested in wasting my Friday nights drinking away my problems with a group of people that I don't even talk to." She explained slightly raising her shoulders. "And he's not my boyfriend!" She didn't even have to turn around to know who he was referring to.

"Whatever." Ryan slowly backed away calling out, "One day!" before turning on his heels.

"In your dreams!" She shouted at his retreating figure just before he exited through the doors. With a sigh, she pushed herself off the locker as the mentioned boy stopped next to her. Ethan. The brown hair boy with rich, dark eyes that draw you into the depths of his soul. He had sat with her one day at lunch in kindergarten and they'd been inseparable since.

"And here I thought we had something special going on." Ethan joked, swinging his arm over her shoulders.

She snapped, "Shut up, Ethan."

"Ooo, someone's in a bitter mood." Ethan teased, removing his arm to just walk by her side. "Bad day...Or is it that time?"

Evelyn gave him a swift punch to the arm, which Ethan winced at. For a girl who freaked out over a broken nail she sure could pack a punch. "For your information, my day was going well until that guy had to ruin it."

Walking out of school together, the two made their way next door to the Elementry school where Evelyn's brother, Henry, would walk out soon. Noticing that Ethan was still holding his arm from where she had punched him made her smirk a bit.

"It's gonna bruise."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Ethan mumbled, glaring.

"Well, there are just some things that you don't ask a girl." She shrugged as the bell rung followed rapidly by a stampede of students pouring out of the brick building. Evelyn searched the crowd looking for the familiar young bit. However, once a few minutes had gone by and the initial rush had cleared she grew worried as there was still no sight of him.

Looking around Evelyn muttered, "Where is he?"

Ethan shrugged, equally as confused. "Maybe he's still inside talking with Ms. Blanchard?"

Evelyn hummed before making her way inside the school and towards the 4th Grader's room. Ethan trailed behind, "I'll just wait out here." He motioned to the hallway outside of the room as Evelyn nervously knocked on the door.

"Evelyn!" Ms. Blanchard smiled her usual cheerful smile as she opened the door, letting the girl into her classroom. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, Ms. Blanchard. I was just wondering if Henry was still in here?" She meekly questioned as she took the corner of her lip between her teeth.

Ms. Blanchard cheerful look was quickly replaced by a look of concern, "Henry wasn't at school today."

"What?!" Evelyn screeched as her heart dropped to her stomach. "I dropped him off at the school gates this morning. Are you sure? I mean, of course, you're sure. You're his teacher." She nervously rambled.

"Oh, dear." Ms. Blanchard sighed, "I'm sure he's not too far away. I can help you look around town if you want?"

Evelyn took a deep breath, pulling herself together. "No, it's fine. You have work to do here and I'd hate to drag you away from that. Thank you for the offer though." She gave the teacher a thankful smile.

Ms. Blanchard reached out to give Evelyn a hug, "Let me know when you find him, okay?"

The girl nodded and whispered a quick goodbye before she and Ethan retreated out of the school in search of the 10-year-old troublemaker.

 **X X X**

"Henry!" The 18-year-old's voice echoed throughout the silent mansion as she let the door slam behind her. If her Mother was home she would have been reprimanded for her actions, however, she had been fortunately caught up at the office. Leaving her oldest daughter, Evelyn, to pick her brother up from school and take him to get dinner at Granny's before his therapy session in the evening. Which would be great brother-sister bonding time if only said brother hadn't decided to ditch and go on his own adventure...without informing anyone.

Evelyn thought, " _please, please, please be here_ ," crossing her fingers as ran up the staircase towards Henry's room. Wasting no time in flinging his door open, she breathed a silent curse at the sight of his empty, pristine room.

"You are in so much trouble young man," Evelyn muttered angrily turning around to quickly make her descent back downstairs. She had hoped against odds that she'd find him sitting in his room but luck did not seem to be on her side today.

 **X X X**

It had been roughly an hour since Evelyn had arrived home and Henry still had not shown up. After searching the house thoroughly for 20 minutes, Evelyn had finally called Graham for assistance and she also thought that Regina would react better to the news coming from Graham than herself.

Now, Regina was pacing a hole in the floor as Evelyn and Graham sat on the couch watching her. Evelyn sighed looking away from her Mother to share a glance with Graham.

"Mum." Evelyn attempted to grab Regina's arm and halt her pacing. Regina simply brushed her hand away and continued.

"Regina. Worrying isn't going to-"

Regina cut him off, "Did you hear that?"

Evelyn and Graham were left to trail after her as she took off towards the front door almost ripping the door off its hinges.

"Henry!" Regina shouted, running down the front path to the boy. "Henry...Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She fired questions at him while checking him over for any signs of harm, barely glancing at the uncomfortable blonde that accompanied Henry.

Henry shoved Regina's worried hands off of him, "I found my real mum!" Rushing past Evelyn and Graham without a second glance, they all winced at the slam of his bedroom door.

Regina stood shell-shocked for a minute as she stood up and focused her attention on the blonde, "Y-you're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi..." The blonde simply gave a slight smile and a shrug finding the whole situation extremely uncomfortable. Never did she think that the baby she gave up 10 years ago would come knocking on her door claiming that she was destined to save everyone in his town from an "Evil Queen".

Graham cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the blonde as she glanced at him and Evelyn who stood jaw-slack in the doorway watching the situation with wide eyes.

"I'll just go...check on the lad. Make sure he's alright." Graham grabbed Evelyn's arm pulling her with him.

"That's Henry's birth mother?" Evelyn whispered to Graham. "How the hell did he find her. It was a closed adoption."

"He's a smart boy." Graham stopped, "You go ahead. I think he needs his sister more than the town Sheriff right now."

She nodded walking to Henry's door. Knocking lightly on it she waited for a response. "Henry. It's me. Can I come in?"

Evelyn smiled as the door opened slightly, allowing her to slip into the room and close the door behind her. "Hey bud."

She sat down on the bed next to him wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Henry was quick to turn into her and return the hug.

"Hey." Henry's muffled response came soon after.

"You really scared us today. Please never do that again." Evelyn held him close. "Or at least tell me. As your sister, you're obligated to tell me everything. It's part of the code."

Henry rolled his eyes, "What code?"

"Uh, the code that I just made up where you must tell me everything."

"But you'd just go to Mum." Henry pulled away slightly, playing with a loose thread on his duvet.

"Nah, can't." She shrugged. "It's part of the code. What's said between us, stays between us."

"Promise." Henry held out his pinky.

Evelyn wrapped her pinky around her brothers looking him in the eye, "Promise."

 **X X X**

"Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." Graham spoke as he walked down the stairs to meet the two ladies in the foyer. Evelyn had opted to stay upstairs and get ready for bed considering it was well and truly past the time she should have gone to bed to be refreshed for school in the morning.

Regina smiled at Graham, "Thank you, Sheriff." Bidding them farewell, Graham exited the house to retire for the night leaving Regina to "interrogate" Henry's birth mother.

 **X X X**

"Evelyn. Eve. Eve. Wake up." Henry's hushed voice broke through Evelyn's peaceful sleep early the next morning. "Wake up."

Evelyn groaned rolling away from Henry and pulling the blanket over her head. "Go away."

"Come on Eve." Henry tried to pull her out of the bed. Only succeeding in slightly moving her closer to the edge of the bed.

Finally peeking her eyes open enough to glance at the alarm clock perched on her bedside table she groaned again seeing the 6:00 AM flash across the screen.

"What are you doing up so early? School isn't for another two hours." Evelyn complained.

"I know."

"I repeat, why?"

Henry shrugged, "I'm not going to school."

"What do you mean you're not going to school?"

"Less talking, more getting ready." Henry yanked her out of bed shoving her towards her walk-in-wardrobe. "I'm leaving in 10 minutes." Henry shut the door, leaving an extremely confused and tired Evelyn staring at her clothes.

"What the hell just happened?"

 **X X X**

 _Emergosh it's finally here! You have no idea how many times I've written and then rewritten this first chapter. Maybe I could make a book where I put all the "deleted scenes"..._

 _Also, I know I said I would get this chapter out months ago, but look, Uni is more time consuming than I thought. On the bright side I'm passing with flying colours and loving every minute of it :D I'm currently on a break so I'm going to try to write as much as possible to keep up a somewhat consistent upload schedule._

 _Thank you all once again for your support. I can't express how much I appreciate every single one of you who read this, comment, follow, fav, etc... All I hope is that you enjoy the story._

 _With all that said I'll see you next upload :)_

 ** _\- XxLostDreamerxX_** _  
_

 _P.s. Comments are really, really appreciated at the moment. I'm not in the best writing headspace..._


End file.
